Akan Kutunggu
by blackcheery-hime
Summary: Menunggu, sesuatu yang mungkin membosankan bagi sebagian orang. Tapi bagiku, selama apapun aku akan tetap menunggunya. Sampai ia bisa melihatku sebagai seseorang yang mengerti dia.
1. Chapter 1

Akan Kutunggu

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, alur cepat, cerita pasaran, songfic di beberapa chapter

Don't like, don't read yaa...

 _blackcherry-hime proudly present..._

 **Akan Kutunggu**

Chapter 1: NaruHina

 _Kuperhatikan kau dari jauh,_

 _Kau jalani hidup tanpa jenuh,_

 _Mencari bahagia tanpa keluh, saat itu juga_

 _Kau curi perhatianku..._

Dia Naruto. Pahlawanku. Aku yang dulu di- _bully_ oleh beberapa anak laki-laki hanya bisa diam menunduk. Menangis, hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku. Aku takut, mana mungkin seorang gadis kecil sepertiku bisa melawan ketiga anak itu sendirian. Tapi, seseorang tanpa rasa takut datang dan membantuku. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan lantang berteriak pada mereka bahwa ialah calon Hokage dimasa depan nanti. Bahkan seluruh desa tahu siapa dia. Dialah si pembuat onar, ninja penuh kejutan di Konoha ini. Dia datang, menolongku. Mengorbankan satu-satunya syal yang ia punya saat itu. Ya, mulai hari itu juga, aku sering memperhatikannya diam-diam. Tak berani mendekat, karena pernah sekali aku menyapa, dia malah melewatiku begitu saja. Jadi, aku putuskan hanya mengamatinya dari jauh. Menjadi seorang _stalker_. Dia, laki-laki yang mencuri perhatianku.

 _Mereka lihat kau dari dekat,_

 _Tapi mereka gagal melihat,_

 _Rasa sepi yang lama terpahat, saat itu juga..._

 _Oh kurasakan, oh kuinginkan.._

Aku sedikit kecewa, karena tak bisa satu tim bersama dia. Mau bagaimana lagi, Iruka sensei membagi timnya seperti itu. Tapi, setidaknya ia punya teman yang mungkin akan mengerti dia. Setelah cukup lama aku perhatikan, teman-temannya mungkin dekat dengannya, tapi tak begitu banyak yang tahu bahwa dia kesepian. Jelas, dia punya banyak teman, karena dia periang dan sangat ramah. Tapi, aku bisa melihat. Punggung itu terasa kosong dan hampa. Entah apa yang kurang, mungkin itu kasih sayang orang tua. Karena sedari kecil ia sudah hidup sendiri di apartemen pemberian Hokage ke-3. Dulu, saat di akademi juga, ia sering sendirian di taman. Bermain ayunan itu, menatap sendu teman-temannya bersama orang tua mereka. Andai saja aku bisa mendekat, aku pasti akan selalu ada saat ia merasa sedih.

 _Kuperhatikan kau dari jauh,_

 _Kau jalani hidup tanpa jenuh,_

 _Semangatmu buat aku luluh, saat itu juga_

 _Oh kurasakan, oh kuinginkan..._

Ujian _chunnin,_ aku sangat gugup. Banyak shinobi yang kuat di sini, berkumpul menguji kemampuan mereka. Aura di ruangan inipun cukup mengintimidasi siapapun yang bernyali kecil sepertiku. Terasa sangat bahwa mereka semua ingin menang. Bukan, bukannya aku ingin kalah, karena jika aku gagal banyak yang akan aku kecewakan. Aku tak mau, rasa benci anggota klan-ku semakin menggila jika aku kalah. Tapi, satu teriakan semangatnya membuat sedikit nyaliku ada. Ya, hanya karena semangatnya saja..

Dan sekarang, ujian _chunnin_ tahap kedua, aku harus melawan sepupuku sendiri. Hyuuga Neji, dia kuat, dan bahkan ayahku selalu mengagumi dan membandingkannya denganku. Bukan dia saja, bahkan ayahku menganggapku lebih lemah dari adikku yang lebih muda 5 tahun dariku. Pukulan Neji begitu terasa, aku hampir saja menyerah. Apalagi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, aku pasti kalah. Tapi sekali lagi, teriakan semangat itu membuat aku yakin. Setidaknya aku harus berusaha, melakukan dan menyelesaikan ini dengan segenap kemampuanku. Menang atau kalah tak apa, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Ya, hanya dengan mendengar teriakan semangatnya, aku bisa berdiri lagi. Semangatnya juga ada dalam diriku. Aku benar-benar mengaguminya.

 _Akan kutunggu, selalu kutunggu,_

 _Sampai kau mampu,_

 _Melihatku sebagai yang mengerti kamu,_

 _Cintai kamu, kan kutemani_

 _Perjalananmu selamanya..._

Aku dengar dia akan pergi berlatih keluar desa selama 3 tahun kira-kira. Seseorang yang bernama Jiraiya yang mengajaknya, yang akan membantu melatihnya menjadi kuat. Membantunya agar suatu saat ia layak menjadi seseorang yang dibanggakan. Hari ini, aku melihatnya dari balik tiang listrik. Astaga, ini memalukan dan bahkan mungkin ia tahu aku di sini. Tapi tak apa, karena ini yang terakhir kali untuk tiga tahun kedepan. Aku tak akan mengganggu, dan hanya bisa mendoakan, semoga ia selalu baik-baik saja. Dan semoga tiga tahun ini cepat berlalu. Dan aku, juga akan menjadi kuat, agar suatu saat aku bisa berjalan disampingnya. Ya, aku akan terus menunggu saat itu. Menunggu Naruto kembali lagi.

 _Mungkin tak banyak yang bisa kuberikan,_

 _Tapi ku kan berikan seluruh cintaku..._

 _Seluruh cintaku..._

Entah bagaimana, sekarang desa kami sudah rata dengan tanah. Naruto, dimana kau? Saat itu semuanya pesimis mereka bisa menang. Sakura, bahkan sampai menjerit memanggil namanya. Tentu, siapapun akan merasa tertekan, jika berada dalam keadaan kami. Dan beruntung, sebelum mereka sempat membunuh Hokage kami, dia datang. Dia yang kami percayai, dia yang melatih dirinya demi kami. Dia akhirnya datang, membawa sedikit harapan pada kami. Ya, kami percaya padanya.

Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian, dia berhasil dilumpuhkan. Dia di sana, terbaring dengan besi hitam yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Benda itu apa, akupun tak tahu, aku hanya bisa mengamatinya dari jauh. Lagi. Aku yakin itu pasti sakit, dan laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya Pain menyebut bahwa ia akan membawa Naruto bersamanya. Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi, jika tak ada yang mau membantunya, kali ini biar aku saja. Aku akan membantunya, meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya.

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, aku hanya ingin membantunya. Dia, mungkin tak terima bahwa akulah yang datang menolongnya. Bahkan dia memintaku pergi. Menjauh dari tempat itu. Tapi maaf, kali ini aku hanya ingin menjadi egois. Memenuhi keinginanku sendiri untuk membantunya. Kesempatanku untuk menang memang kecil, tapi itu tak membuatku takut. Dan tanpa aku sadari, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Semua perasaanku padanya, hari ini aku luapkan semua. Dan aku mulai mendekati musuhku.

 _I'm just being selfish.._

 _I'm here because i want to be,_

 _This time,_

 _I'm going to save you, Naruto.._

 _I was always crying, and giving up before even trying.._

 _I made a wrong turns so many times,_

 _but you,_

 _You helped me find my way and take the correct path..._

 _I always chased after you,_

 _I wanted to catch up to you,_

 _I wanted to walk beside you all the time,_

 _I want to be at your side always.._

 _You changed me, Naruto..._

 _Your smile is what saved ,_

 _That's why i'm not afraid to die, if it means i can protect you..._

 _Because, I love you... Naruto..._

Ya. Kekuatannya memang tak sebanding denganku. Belum lama aku bertarung dengannya, aku sudah terluka parah. Aku mencoba bangkit lagi dan lagi hanya demi dirinya. Aku tak bisa lagi berjalan, kuputuskan untuk merangkak mendekatinya. Mendekati Naruto yang hampir menangis di sana. Tak apa, sungguh aku tak apa, Naruto. Jadi kumohon, jangan menangis. Sedikit lagi, aku tetap memaksakan diri mendekatinya. Disini, aku bertumpu di besi hitam yang menancap ditubuhnya. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu ia gemakan dihadapan musuh-musuhnya.

 _"I stand by what i say, because that's... my Ninja way"_

Sedikit yang kuingat, hanya teriakannya yang memanggil namaku dan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Semuanya menghitam, dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Maaf, tak bisa banyak membantumu. Dan maaf karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Menunggu saat dimana kita bisa berjalan beriringan.

 _Akan kutunggu, selalu kutunggu_

 _Sampai kau mampu, melihatku sebagai yang_

 _Mengerti kamu, cintai kamu..._

 _Kan kutemani perjalananmu,_

 _Selamanya..._

To be continued...

 **A/n:** Haiii, minna semua. Fic baru dari saya dan mungkin ini crossover. Buat chara cewek yang rela menunggu si chara cowok. Maaf kalau ada yang nggak sesuai sama animenya. Semoga fic-nya bagus ya, hehe dan sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.. jaa

 **Akan Kutunggu~Sherina Munaf..**


	2. Chapter 2

Akan Kutunggu

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Warning: typo, alur cepat, ide pasaran, canon

Don't like, don't read!

'... ' berbicara dalam hati.

"... " percakapan

 _blackcherry-hime proudly present.._

Akan Kutunggu

Chapter 2: Inuyasha and Kagome

 _Kagome pov_

Dia termenung lagi. Duduk sendirian di atas pohon sambil memandang langit. 'Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? ' batinku kesal. Akhir-akhir ini, Inuyasha jadi sering melamun. Sejak dia sempat beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kikyo lagi, dia jadi pendiam. Dia juga jarang duduk bersama kami lagi, dia akan ada di dekatku jika disana juga ada Sango dan Miroku. 'Apakah aku membuat kesalahan? '.

 _Normal pov_

"Kagome-chan... " ia menoleh, mendapati Shippo yang tersenyum sumringah disana. Ya, dia adalah Kagome Higurashi, seorang siswi SMU biasa. Entah kenapa, ia jadi terlibat dengan hal-hal aneh ini. Ini semua berawal ketika tak sengaja ia terjatuh ke dalam sumur tua yang berada di kuil rumahnya. Dan hari itu juga merupakan hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Inuyasha.

Ingatannya melayang jauh, mengingat hari itu. Inuyasha yang tersegel dengan anak panah di dada kirinya. Tertidur hampir selama 50 tahun dan dalam satu hari terbangun gara-gara dirinya. Ia tersenyum, jika diingat lagi, itu suatu kebetulan yang menarik. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyesal berada di jaman itu.

Dulu juga, gara-gara anak panahnya meleset, _shiko no tama_ menjadi terbelah. Berkeping-keping dan tersebar keseluruh penjuru negeri. Bola yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permohonan itu diincar oleh semua orang. Dan Inuyasha adalah salah satu dari mereka semua yang mengincarnya. Dia menginginkan agar dirinya menjadi seekor siluman seutuhnya. Dan bersama Sango dan Miroku, mereka juga akan menghabisi Naraku. Tentu dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. Dan Kagome, hanya memenuhi tanggung jawabnya, membantu mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan bola itu. Ini semua kan karena ulahnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa Kagome? " Sango menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Aahh, haha tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Nah, ayo kita makan siang.. " Kagome lantas menggelar karpet yang ia bawa dan menyajikan bento yang ia buat tadi pagi.

"Ayo,, silahkan dicoba, hehe... " mereka semua mencoba. Berharap masakan gadis manis itu sangat enak. Harap-harap cemas juga Kagome menantikan respon dari teman-temannya.

"Whoaaa.. Ini sangat enak Kagome, " Sango memuji, dan diikuti anggukan singkat Shippo dan Miroku. Mereka berempat berbincang sejenak, mengomentari masakan itu. Namun, saat Kagome menoleh, ia mendapati satu-satunya orang yang tak bersuara di sana. Inuyasha terlihat bingung, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas besar itu.

"Kagome, apa kau membawa 'itu'? " tanyanya asal.

"Membawa apa? " baru saja ia bertanya, Inuyasha sudah mengeluarkan 'itu'. Dahinya berkedut, amarahnya naik drastis. Susah payah ia membuat bento ini, tapi yang diinginkannya hanya satu cup mie instan? Oh tuhan...

"Inuyasha, " ia menyeringai, memanggil Inuyasha yang dengan tampang bodohnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari... " ia merapal mantra itu berulang kali. Membuat Inuyasha seolah ditelan bumi. Yang lain hanya bisa merasa iba, melihat pertengkaran kedua orang itu.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau tidak mengerti perasaan Kagome.. " mendengar perkataan Sango, Inuyasha hanya bisa merengut sebal. Kagome lantas berdiri, menyambar sepedanya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan memasuki hutan, sambil terus merengut. Tanpa menyadari, kemana sebenarnya ia melajukan sepedanya.

to be continued...


End file.
